firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock
Lord Brock is one of the richest and most powerful noblemen in The Union. His estates are near Keln. Appearance Brock is a tall man, who dresses richly with a weighty golden chain across his shoulders''The Blade Itself, The King's Justice. He is a powerful man, with very strong opinions. He is resentful of the way the Closed Council has seized power away from the nobles. Recent Events ''The Blade Itself Heavily invested in the Guild of Mercers, Brock is outraged at the Open Council when the Arch Lector, Sult exposes the treasonous activities of the Guild. However, the evidence of the traitors, including Hornlach's confession that Magister Kault himself ordered the assassination of nine men to cover up their crimes, seems conclusive. Brock calls the evidence a "travesty", and makes one last plea to High Justice Marovia for justice, complaining that the men had plainly confessed under torture. However, all his pleading does not change the verdict: the dissolution of the Guild of Mercers. Before They Are Hanged Both heirs to the throne die in a short time. Prince Ladisla is killed by Collem West during the war with The North when Collem sees the prince trying to rape Cathil. Prince Raynault murdered in his sleep in Adua. The murderer and motive are unknown but the Gurkish emissary, who arrived earlier to offer peace, is accused and executed. With King Guslav in poor health, the next High King of the Union would have to be elected upon his death in Open Council. Lord Brock becomes the top candidate for the vote, much to Arch Lector Sult's despair. ''Last Argument of Kings'' With the death of the King, all the competing factions, including Sult and Marovia, begin bribing and threatening the lesser nobles for their vote. Lord Brock become the leading candidate in the elections, followed by Lords Isher, Skald, Barezin, and Governor Skald.Last Argument of Kings, Part I, The Poison Trade In Open Council for the election of the new High King, Lord Brock had the majority of votes during the first poll. However, Bayaz interupts the polling and reveals the existence of an illegitimate son of King Guslav, none other than Colonel Jezal dan Luthar. Brock demanded proofs to such a claim, but once again, his pleas are ignored. He looks on with bitter resentment as the nobles, along with Sult and Marovia's factions, vote to elect as High King, Jezal the First - the throne had been stolen from him. When the Gurkish forces landed in Midderland near to Keln, Lord Brock allies with the invaders. Emperor Uthman-ul-Dosht will support in his claim to the throne of the Union, albeit within the Gurkish Empire. The Gurkish are eventually defeated in the Battle of Adua, thanks to the return of Lord Marshal West from The North. In the aftermath, Brock flees Midderland for Gurkhul while his lands and titles were forfeited. His children (a daughter and two sons) were arrested by the Inquisition, but later granted the king’s mercy. The Heroes Despite Brock's disgrace, his son, Harod dan Brock, eventually becomes the Lord Governor of Angland. References Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Union